Torchy
}} Notes and Tips is relatively good in the Tower of Pwnage, as his and have a super fast recharge. Beware of his health in the tower, and the potential of being bursted by characters because of his extreme low health. He will be a very good Hero for you to the climb the tower. In Dungeon Raids the Silcence debuff of 's is the ideal counter for and other defenders that would disable the attacking team. This is useful as Bovus is a common sight in My Dungeon. (See How to use this Hero below for details) When defends a dungeon she often goes for Torchy with in Dungeon Raids. This is especially useful for the attacker as it won't CRIT and deal less damage because of Elemental disavantage, often taking Torchy to half of his health only. Beware, Torchy usually cannot kill an enemy hero (especially ) right off the bat, unless the enemy is weaker (less ascended, less stars). Use another fast hero or an AoE attack to finish them off. Or team up Torchy with or to empower this attack with passive synergies. Note: Since Burning Targets have their defense lowered, make sure to use Torchy's first. Most people expect to kill Tsume or Bovus immediately with Bat out of Hell, but usually it doesn't work as planned, and this can lead to a loss. Gallery Torchy ascended.jpeg|First Ascension Screenshot_2015-10-23-00-17-51.png|Second Ascension Torchy is Epic.jpg|Torchy is Epic! Death Fang Torchy is totally epic.jpg|Death Fang Torchy (Skin) is totally Epic Torchy Epic attack.jpg|Torchy's Epic attack hits all enemies Death Torchy.PNG|Easter Egg: Tapped him too hard Echos Of the Past Dungeon with Boss Torchy.jpg|Torchy as boss in Event First Five Challenge Torchy on Boss Island Lava Academy.jpg|Boss Island - Lava Academy: Trying to get Torchy's Epic while he felt asleep How to use this Hero 's main use is in PvP, as his tremendously low health makes him weak in campaigne if he is not protected by a tauning Tank. Due to the fact that all of his abilities take very little time to recharge, he can a special attack every 2 to 3 turns (that is, if he can manage to survive). His ability can bring mostly any enemy to little to no health. Torchy's second special attack, , is favored in PvP. It can Silence mostly any heroes, allowing you to have more time to take him out before he uses his/her special attack. He is a key to killing heroes like . Synergy with other Heroes Torchy's ability combined with something like Willow's can guarantee a kill. Combine with something like Chief NubNub's or Cruel King Bramble's legendary and it'll to some pretty big damage. and from and can also help since torchy can often get 1-shotted by an attack from a water hero. But that's not what Torchy is famous for... Despite his size Torchy is the greatest in the game. If you put him on a beast team Torchy and the other Beasts will buff each other passively. Beast tanks like , , and can protect Torchy in Dungeons runs. Solaris can heal and revive Torchy in tight spots and passively buff his health, especially when on a full Beast team. On long trips through Dungeons it is recommended to team up with (or replace one beast with a non-beast Healer), use Vampiric Runes, or pack more Heal Potions for the trip. Uses in PvP (Dungeon Raids) Torchy's ability is the primary reason most Seekers (that's you) bring him in. Often when fighting someone like or of someone else with strong AOE abilities, Torchy is the key to winning. can give you up to 1 turns to take out a hero before it uses it's threatening special attack. Pairing him with and using will K.O. most Nature Heroes or Water Heroes. His tremendously high hero power can also give your opponents second thoughts about raiding your dungeon. Overall, at low levels, he is one the best heroes at PvP. Category:Flying